One Thing
by SwitchGab
Summary: SK. All his troubles didn’t have a chance to be solved — at least, one was. “I love you, too, Sora.”


**o n e  
t h i n g**

.sora x kairi.

**Disclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did, I'd be happy. **

**Author's Note – This is my first one-shot, so it may not be as good as I thought it would be. But please review! & Please** **no FLAMES**.

Sora was lying down uncomfortably on his bed, clutching his thin blanket as the pain hit him. His stomach was churning once again and his breathing was unusually unsteady. Sora Kensei had woken up two days ago with this strange feeling in his stomach and his mother had only thought it was a flu. When they called the doctor to their house, he had said it was much worse than the normal cold or flu.

**_f l a s h_ b a c k .**

Yesterday, 3:30pm 

"Thank you for being here." Mrs. Kensei told Dr. Tetsuda, showing her hospitality towards the guest. "Sora has been feeling weird since today and yesterday morning. I'm worried about him. He said he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. What's going on?"

Dr. Tetsuda stroked his chin and studied the look on Sora's face. Sora's face could be described as a pinched nose, squinted eyes, and his mouth looked like he had thrown up quite a bit. "Well, it's obvious your son is sick, Natalie. But let me do some simple tests to find out what is wrong with him, okay?"

Mrs. Kensei nodded and wiped her eyes, promising herself not to cry. She watched the skilled doctor take out his stethoscope from his bag he had brought. Dr. Tetsuda put the ear tips from the device into his ears. He took the chest piece and put it onto Sora's chest to listen to his heartbeat. A few moments later, Dr. Tetsuda said, "Okay… Sora's heartbeat is normal… Let me check on his ears and mouth."

As the doctor took out his otoscope for Sora's ears and mouth, Mrs. Kensei squeezed her son's hand. "It's going to be alright, honey. I bet it's just temporary. You'll be fine."

Sora wanted to say something back to his mother, but he felt too ill to speak. So, Sora just nodded, but he somehow managed to say, "Thanks…" Sora smiled weakly and squeezed his mom's hands lightly.

"Sora, please turn this way." Dr. Tetsuda motioned his hands towards his direction and Sora turned his head. Dr. Tetsuda didn't touch Sora's ear with his otoscope, but he put it awfully close to his ear that Sora could feel a little tingle. The doctor examined Sora's ears and then moved onto his mouth. "Say 'Aah', Sora."

Two minutes later Dr. Tetsuda finished up his examination. "So?" Mrs. Kensei asked hopefully.

"So, Sora is suffering from Nuclei Flexum." (**A/N:** I made that up.)

**end _f l a s h_ b a c k .**

Sora stared at the ceiling. His pain has gone away, for now, and he knew it would come back again. _Nuclei Flexum,_ Sora remembered what Dr. Tetsuda had said. _The thing that causes this disease is if physical exercise is part of a human's life and is performed daily for more than two years. Sora may have some severe reactions, like his stomachaches and his unsteady breathing. I'm sorry to say this, but he has a sixty percent chance of… **dying.** _(**A/N:** I made that up, too.) Sora couldn't help it; he let his tears flow down his cheeks. He had held in those tears in for quite a while. But, it wasn't just because he was sick. It was because of everything else.

Failing school. Heartless to fight. Best friend hates him. His love for Kairi untold.

"Kairi…" Sora whispered quietly. His best friend, aside from Riku, who is temporarily mad at him, Kairi had always been there for him. Except this time. He hadn't seen her for a while.

_Ding-dong_… Mrs. Kensei opened the door. Sora could hear his mom greeting someone who had just entered his house. The voice seemed vaguely familiar to Sora. He heard a soft voice say, "Can I see Sora? I heard he was feeling ill. I want to let him know something."

"Of course, right this way, Kairi. He's in his bedroom." Sora heard his mother say.

**"_Kairi…"_**

Sora quickly pretended to sleep and closed his eyes, trying to make his breath steady. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He lifted an eyelid. "Sora, somebody is here to see you." Mrs. Kensei said.

Kairi popped her head out from behind Sora's mom. She smiled sadly and gave Sora a tiny wave. Sora smiled at her. "Hey… Kai—…ri…" He said, pausing in the middle of her name, due to his peculiar breathing.

Mrs. Kensei stepped out of the room and slowly closed Sora's bedroom door. Kairi sat down on the chair that was set next to Sora's small bed. It squeaked as Kairi sat on it uncomfortably. "Hi, Sora. How are you feeling?" Kairi felt pretty stupid for asking that question because obviously Sora was _not_ feeling great.

"Oh, yeah, I'm feeling peachy today. Especially when I have a sixty percent of dying. I'm doing good." Sora said sarcastically.

Kairi bit her lip and nervously placed her hand on Sora's hand. "I'm sorry… That was pretty dumb of me. But, I came here to wish you the best of luck, Sora. You know, try to recover soon, okay?"

Sora laughed weakly. "If I don't make it… Kairi… I'll miss you."

Kairi stood up quickly, angrily stomping her foot on the carpet. "Stop laughing and don't say that!" Sora looked at Kairi quizzically. "Don't talk like that! You're talking like you don't have any hopes! You'll come through this, I know it!" Kairi sat back down and rested her head on Sora's hand. "I just don't want you to leave me… just… don't say those kinds of things."

Sora slowly sat up straight. "Kairi, okay… I get it. I won't talk like that. I promise I'll keep my hopes up."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Kairi grinned a bit and held Sora's hand. Sora grinned as well and just spoke his thoughts. "You know, Kairi, I'd kiss you right now if my breath didn't stink so much."

Kairi gasped and laughed. "Shaddup." She laid her head on his shoulder.

Sora winced. The pain was coming again. He was still holding Kairi's hand, so his nails dug into her skin. "Ugh!" Sora yelled. His stomach was flipping and turning and his breath became unbalanced again.

"Mrs. Kensei! Sora is—is… MRS. KENSEI!" Kairi screamed, paying no heed to her now-bleeding hand.

Sora's mom came in hurriedly. She rushed to Sora's side and whispered, "Breathe, honey… Just keep breathing…" Mrs. Kensei stroked her hand through Sora's hair. "Just keep breathing…" Sora's mom was close to tears, but she choked them in.

Kairi just sat there terrified and still clutching Sora's palm.

"**Kairi… Just _one_ thing…—"**

"Sora!" Kairi cried out.

"**I—want to let—"**

"_Just keep breathing, honey."_

"—**That I—"**

Kairi wept as Sora's breathing slowed down.

"—_**Love you**_**."**

Kairi's tears fell onto the floor as Sora's hand turned cold. "Sora…"

Mrs. Kensei cried, hugging her lifeless son. "No… NO…"

And that was the end of Sora Kensei's life. All his troubles didn't have a chance to be solved—at least, one was.

"**I love you, too, Sora."**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note—**I'm Sorry if this was hurtful to anyone, but it just came to my mind yesterday...  
PLEASE, this is my first KH ONE-SHOT, NO FLAMES.

This fanfic is dedicated to, quote: "The most fabulous writer in the world."  
Me: grr, how conceited.  
**--- d e d i c a t e d _to_ ---  
. M i t s u k a i i .**

_MY_ OLDER **SISTER**. DD:


End file.
